leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
EP165
}} Hassle in the Castle (Japanese: ズバットのやかた！きけんなめいろ！！ Zubat's Mansion! A Dangerous Labyrinth!!) is the 165th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on September 21, 2000 and in the United States on September 29, 2001. Blurb Caught in a sudden thunderstorm, our heroes quickly seek shelter from the elements at an ominous looking castle on a nearby cliff. Although this seemingly vacant fortress is a little on the spooky side, Ash, Misty and Brock would rather be jumpy than soggy. That is, until they hear moaning coming from a nearby corridor! Follow our heroes through the pitfalls and mazes of this (haunted?) house on the hill! Plot While escaping a rainstorm, and enter what at first seems to be an empty castle. Soon after entering they hear a screaming and rush to the source, which turns out to be people receiving medical care from . As Dr. Anna introduces herself, her assistant nurse, Keiko, reminds her that it is time for the scan. The group follows Dr. Anna into the procedure room, where a Zubat wearing a green bow hovers over a man and uses its supersonic sound waves as an ultrasound. Dr. Anna explains that her clinic uses Pokémon to diagnose and treat medical problems in humans. uses its strength to treat back problems, uses its web to make bandages, and 's electricity stimulates muscles. She explains that the Pokémon and her work together, and the Zubat with the green ribbon is revealed to be nicknamed Mimi. asks why she works here, to which Dr. Anna explains that a patient of hers used to live here and now lets her run her clinic in the mansion. As Dr. Anna is about to leave to make her rounds, Brock interrupts to show her his . Mimi and Brock's Zubat hover in the air together, prompting Brock to declare that they are a perfect team. He suggests that he and Dr. Anna could be a perfect team too. When Dr. Anna hesitates, he offers to at least use his Zubat to help her and Mimi make their rounds as thanks for allowing the group to seek shelter from the rainstorm. Meanwhile, have sneaked into the castle through the back way. They are intially frightened by a sound and a mysterious shadow that appears behind them, but it turns out to be . Jessie scolds her Pokémon before returning him back to his Poké Ball. Team Rocket then finds the castle's food pantry and begins to eat. Their feast is abruptly ended when Keiko guides Ash and Misty to the room for a snack. Meanwhile, Brock, Dr. Anna, and their Zubat are walking down a corridor, with Brock's Geodude and carrying boxes. Dr. Anna asks Brock about his training to become a , and Brock says that he was training until he met her. As he explains his intent to use his Pokémon to assist in human medicine, Team Rocket runs by with James carrying a sack of stolen food. Dr. Anna yells at them, inquiring if they have an appointment, prompting Team Rocket to temporarily stop and recite their . Ash, Misty, and Keiko come running and shouting for Team Rocket to give back the stolen food, but Team Rocket refuses. Ash orders to get them, but Team Rocket flees down a hall, with Dr. Anna, Brock, and their Zubat pursuing them. Dr. Anna tries to warn Team Rocket about the hall, but they, along with Brock, Dr. Anna, and the two Zubat, end up sliding down a hidden passage, and a wall closes behind them. Dr. Anna turns on the lights in the underground passage. She and Brock realize that there is no way to climb back up the way they came. Team Rocket starts to go another way before Dr. Anna asks them what they were doing; they say they are leaving and ignore Dr. Anna's warning to stop. They hit a wall that pops up in their way, and Dr. Anna says that there is no telling what will pop up in a maze like this. She then opens up her laptop and orders Mimi to use , which then downloads onto the laptop. Brock orders his Zubat to use Supersonic in order to reveal the rest of the maze. Dr. Anna reads the map to decide which way to go. Meanwhile, Ash and Misty discuss the maze with Keiko, who points out the location of the maze's exit, which is in the middle of the forest. Back in the maze, two paths are discovered, both of which seem dangerous, according to Dr. Anna's map. Ash, Misty, and Keiko reach the maze exit on foot, only to find it covered up with dirt and gravel, and they decide to dig it up. Underground, Dr. Anna tries to figure out which way to go, as Jessie grows impatient and charges ahead with her Wobbuffet right into another wall. Dr. Anna's laptop shows that activating one route opens the other one up. They go on until the laptop alerts them of another obstacle, which turns out to be another wall that Jessie and Wobbuffet run into. Dr. Anna realizes the traps are triggered by someone walking across the floor. They all finally reach the exit, which has by then been dug out by the others. James suddenly bags the two Zubat, upon which Team Rocket runs to the exit and hit the stuck door. On the other side of the door, Ash, Misty, and Keiko give up trying to push the door open. Pineco uses and blows the door open, during which the Zubat escape and Brock and Dr. Anna emerge from the maze. As Pikachu looks down at the maze corridor, he is lassoed and pulled in by Team Rocket, who rushes out of the maze and into the forest, carrying Pikachu in an electricity-proof bell jar. James orders to use , but Brock's Zubat and Mimi blow the smoke away. Jessie sends out and orders it to use . Before it can attack, however, Brock's Zubat uses Supersonic, which confuses Arbok into attacking Team Rocket. It then evolves into . Arbok recovers and uses Poison Sting against Golbat, but it deflects it with . Then, it uses Supersonic against Arbok and Weezing, but its sheer power also malfunctions Dr. Anna's laptop. During the chaos, the jar containing Pikachu is dropped and broken. Now free, Pikachu uses to blast Team Rocket away. Back in the castle, Brock intends on staying with Dr. Anna to become a doctor, so he prepares to say goodbye to Ash and Misty. Though Dr. Anna tells Brock that Golbat's Supersonic is too strong to use for her medical practice, which shatters Brock's dreams of marrying Dr. Anna in the process. The group bids farewell to her and resumes their journey towards Ecruteak City. Major events * Brock's Zubat evolves into . Debuts Pokémon debuts * Brock's Golbat Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Dr. Anna * Keiko * Patients Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Mimi) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; evolves) * ( ; newly evolved) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Dr. Anna's; Mimi) * (Dr. Anna's) * (Dr. Anna's) * (Dr. Anna's) Trivia * The are utilized for a variety of medical practices: ** 's sound waves are used to examine the internal health of patients. ** 's is used for massages. ** 's web is used as a bandage. ** 's electricity runs the low-voltage muscle stimulant machine. * In this episode, uses a of its motto. * The narrator's first words, "It's another bright, sunshine-y day," and last words, "And so, after a dark and stormy night," may be a reference to the song " ". * This is the first episode where a main character's Pokémon evolves during a fight with . * This episode shares many similarities to Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon: ** A main character (in this case ) is trapped underground alongside Team Rocket. ** The other main characters and some of the trapped character's Pokémon help dig them out. ** One of the trapped character's Pokémon evolves. Errors * In one scene, Jessie's hair has a gap. * The scene in which asked Dr. Anna "Why you work here instead of in a hospital, doctor?" has an error in the dub. In Dutch, Misty said , a line Misty said in a later scene when Ash is getting hungry. Dub edits In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= |nl= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=מבוך תת-קרקעי |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |pl= |hi=महल में भूलभुलैया }} 165 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazu Yokota Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon evolves de:Verschollen im Schloss es:EP167 fr:EP165 it:EP165 ja:無印編第165話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第166集